OtherWorldly Stalker?
by Arcxhasxskillz
Summary: A girl that was playing Final Fantasy Tactics Advance gets sent to St.Ivalice after falling asleep... She meets Marche,Ritz,and Mewt... and a few others. They have no idea she's from another world, so they think the girl is stalking them... T for langua


_What if Marche, Ritz, Doned, and Mewt, met a girl from the –real- world? Our world! We'll find out now, right?_

_**Emma: Better not be me.**_

_**EmeraxMewt: It will…**_

_**Emma: Oh, darnit all. YOU'RE USING YOURSELF, DIMMWIT!**_

_**EmeraxMewt: That's the point! C:**_

"I was just sleeping comfortably in my bunk-bed!" I said, "Now I'm freezing cold in the streets! Ugh! It must just be my fanfictions getting to me… I –must- be asleep."

I walked in her pajamas through the streets.

"This is so uncomfortable…" I said, "How was I supposed to know? Maybe that book that I made really did work when I wrote my name in it."

She watched a few kids walking to school.

"It's either really late, or I'm in a different time zone…" I said.

I realized something. These people were anime! They had cute little eyes.

Walking over to one of them, I looked at their faces.

"Woah!" I shouted, muttering, "Is this that anime-place in my game that's called ? Holy… Marche and Mewt are right there in front of me! I'm practically doomed if I'm dreaming about those two…"

"What's the matter?" One of them asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really…" I said.

"I'm Marche, who are you?" He said.

"I'm Emma." I said, "It's nice to meet you. I certainly wish I were back at home…"

"Uh…" They all said, "Isn't here where you live?"

"No." I said, "I live in a comfortable home, with a cat, in America. I was going to listen to my Final Fantasy Tactics Advance music… Preferably one of the character songs… either Mewt or Marche… Or maybe 'Snow Dancing in the Schoolyard'."

"We don't have songs!" The two said, while the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Hm, so I really am in . I wonder what happened to the Gran Grimoire." I said, "Have you guys ever read a really old book that you couldn't understand the language of? Also, there was another kid, Marche's brother. Doned, he was in a wheelchair…."

"Stalker!" They cried.

"Am not!" I cried, "I just happen to play a game, and you're in it, thank you very much."

"We're not in a freakin' video game! We happen to play Final Fantasy!" They said.

"Oh yes we are." I said, "And I don't belong in it."

"You have no idea…" They sighed.

"Wonderful." I said, "Nor would you. I should know. I know what happened through –all- of your lives."

"Then tell us." They said, "Even though we'll be late…"

Pointing to Marche, I started.

"You. Your brother was physically disabled, and your parents 'treated him with more care' then you. Your parents are now divorced." Next, I pointed to Ritz.

"You were born with white hair, and picked on from it. You dyed your hair pink for a while, and eventually were told that white hair was a 'gift', by a creature called a viera. Her name was Shara."

I now pointed at Mewt.

"And you…" I blushed slightly, "I know more about you then anyone else here! Even what your future is, but I'll save that for another day."

"What?" Mewt said, "How would you know about my future?!"

"I told you, you're from a video game. Two, actually, for you." I said, "Your mother died when you were young, but old enough to remember her. She gave you a plush bear, which people often times made fun of you for. Your dad kind of got a bit depressed from it. He no longer worked at a big company. I always… kind of… a bit… Felt sorry for you."

What I didn't tell him was that I really kind of liked him. Sad coming from a real girl…

"Wha—Wow, you're certainly an expert." Mewt said.

"_Stalker!!!_" They all shouted.

"I'm no stalker! I'm a real girl! And you- you're just video game characters!!!" I shouted back.

"Orly?" Ritz said.

"Uh-huh." I said, "Be quiet now…"

"No you shut up!" Ritz said.

"I never told you to shut up! Screw you!" I blurted out something not meant to be spoken.

"What the **** is your problem?!" Ritz shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted back.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Mewt and Marche sighed, backing away from us.

I crossed my arms.

"Freak." I muttered.

"Obsessive stalker." She mumbled.

"What did you just call me?!" I said.

"Nothing; now shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Mewt face-palmed, and Marche sighed again.

"JUST BE QUIET!!!!" A sudden outburst came from Marche and Mewt.

"THAT'S NICE, MARCHE. BUT I DON'T THINK I WILL!!!" Ritz shouted.

"WHAT A NICE STATEMENT FROM TEDDY-BEAR BOY!!!" I shouted sarcastically.

"That's not nice! Shut up!" now Mewt joined into the fight.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" An adult had now witnessed the scene.

/Oh crap. This'll be my life's worst punishment. / I thought.

"Yes…" The three said.

"You, little girl. Why are you fighting?" He asked.

"They started it!!" I shouted.

"HEY!!!!!!" Mewt shouted, "WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!"

"Uhm, okay then…" I said, "Anyway, I'm bored. No home 'n all."

"YEAH, AND THE FACT YOU'RE A STALKER!!!!" Marche shouted.

"AM NOT!" I shouted back.

"ARE TOO!" He replied.

"QUIET!" The adult said, "By the way, you three should be in school…"

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! More coming soon!**_H


End file.
